


First Heat (Redux)

by centreoftheselights



Series: Dismantle The Gender Trinary [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Acceptance, Agender Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Alpha Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Beta Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Beta Morality | Patton Sanders, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fear of loss, Feminism, Fluffy Smut, Genderfluid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Genderverse Firsts, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, Knotting, Love Bites, Love Realisation, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Logic | Logan Sanders, Overwhelment, Polyamory, Relationship Development, Scenting, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, Vaginal Fingering, Vulnerability, fear of committment, loving relationship, mentions of abuse, mentions of internalised biphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: When heat interrupts a date with their partners, Virgil has a lot to consider.
Relationships: LAMP - Relationship
Series: Dismantle The Gender Trinary [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335505
Comments: 20
Kudos: 308





	First Heat (Redux)

**Author's Note:**

> For newcomers: this is part of an extended series of LAMP fics set in my version of the omegaverse. Virgil is an agender beta (they/them), Patton is a trans man beta (he/him), Logan is a cis man omega (he/him) who has a vulva/vagina, and Roman is a genderfluid alpha (he/him or she/her).
> 
> This is the final part of the initial run of Genderverse Firsts, although I might do more at some point. And Happy Valentines Day, everyone!

Virgil strode along the sidewalk, trying to pretend that their pace wasn't abnormally fast. Well, could you blame them? The schedule gods had finally been appeased, and for the first time in almost a month they were going to be able to spend the day with all three of their boyfriends.

They were practically power-walking as they made their way up the path towards the front door of the pack's house – _house_ , they still couldn't believe their boyfriends _owned a house_ now, with a mortgage and everything – and they couldn't help but smile as they rang the doorbell.

There was an uncomfortably long pause before the door opened.

The moment Virgil saw Patton, it was clear something was wrong. He was in a state, robe hastily thrown on and his hair in a mess. The flu? Or had the others simply started the festivities without them? Virgil's stomach clenched with doubt and uncertainty.

But when Patton glanced nervously over his shoulder and stepped outside, pulling the door closed behind him, that was when Virgil's anxiety really hit overdrive.

“I'm so sorry, honey,” Patton said, making a sympathetic face. “I meant to call you, but it completely slipped my mind.”

_What the fuck was happening? Why did Patton look tense and kinda sad? Who did Virgil have to kill?_

The wind must have shifted, because Virgil suddenly caught a whiff of Patton's scent – or rather, _not_ Patton's scent. He stunk like he'd been rolling in soot, an alpha scent, tinged with something low and hot –

 _Oh_.

“Roman's heat came on overnight,” Patton continued. “I know you came all this way, but – well, it's probably best if you don't come inside. I'm sorry, sweetheart.”

“It's okay.” Virgil shoved their hands in their pockets. “Take care of them for me, right Pat? Give them my love.”

“Of course.”

A peck on the cheek, and Patton slipped back inside.

Back to his mates.

Virgil walked back to the sidewalk in a daze, moving at half speed. They should go home, of course. Their heat cycles had been synced with the pack's for about a year now, so their own sympathetic heat wouldn't be far away. And hey, this explained why they'd been so touchy the last couple of days, and how come last night they'd managed to eat a whole bag of Doritos without realising it!

They should get the bus back to their apartment, triple-check that their supplies were all in order, and then hole up for five days of toys and lube and… a gasping, aching chasm in their chest. Last heat, they had found one of Logan's spare T-shirts that he'd left there and buried their face in it while they worked themselves over achingly slow with a sleeve, wishing it was him the whole time. It hadn't even been worn, but the scent of the pack's laundry detergent had been almost enough – and not nearly close all at the same time.

Virgil hesitated for a moment at the end of the block, and turned in the opposite direction to the bus stop.

Okay, so it had been clear for a while now what their hormones wanted. As far as their heats, their scent, their _biology_ was concerned, they should be spending their heats with the pack. But human beings weren't animals! There were good reasons why mateships weren't based on scent or heats alone, or there should be, and anyway since when did Virgil listen to _biology_ over common sense? Biology could go fuck itself!

Only, common sense didn't have much of an argument here either. Spending heats alone and missing their S.O.s was utterly miserable, and they were pretty sure that the pack would welcome them in a heartbeat. They were the only person standing in their way. Or rather – their fear was.

 _So, Virgil,_ they asked themselves, _what is it you're so afraid of?_

The answer was so automatic it was practically reflex by this point – _they'll hurt me_. If not physically, then mentally – they would start misgendering them, or force them to give up the record store, try to squash them right back into the house-beta box they'd spent the last ten years fighting to escape. They would be trapped, blinded by love and societal standards, not realising how much of their control they'd given up until their soul was already dead and hollow and all their resistance was gone.

Except – no, they wouldn't be. The pack weren't like that. Virgil had been on high alert for almost three years, scanning every interaction for potential signs of danger – possessiveness, disrespectful comments, acting out in anger – and they had found absolutely fuck-all.

The pack weren't perfect. Patton, Logan, and Roman all had their own flaws. Sometimes they had even fought, with Virgil or with each other. But even when things were at their most heated, when tempers were frayed – none of them had ever been intentionally cruel, or tried to intimidate the others. It was far more likely that one or both parties would walk away, leaving until they could regain their calm, and returning later to resolve the issue with clear heads.

The idea of the pack as controlling or abusive was terrifying – but it was like being afraid of vampires. No matter how scary it might be to think about, ultimately it wasn't _real_.

 _People change…_ Virgil's anxiety whispered.

 _That's what divorce is for_ , Virgil shot back, even as their stomach twisted a little. _Next issue_.

_You think you're so progressive, don't you? But you're still settling down with an alpha, an omega and a house in the suburbs…_

Virgil gritted their teeth. This was one of the more persistent broken-record complaints that their brain liked to play on repeat. They were supposed to be a queer betaist, but here they were in the most hetero pack imaginable…

_Okay, I'm trisexual, not straight, so let's make a note of that. Any relationship I'm in is automatically still queer, no matter what my partners' genders may be. Also, pretty sure that “the most hetero pack imaginable” isn't a solid three-quarters trans._

They knew it was ridiculous! Their relationship had absolutely no bearing on their activism. They were in love with an alpha and an omega and a beta, and they had the right to be with them, just like other betas had the right to be with whoever they loved. Being happy with the pack they chose was not a betrayal of their betaist principles, it was a _celebration_ of them.

They'd had this debate with themselves so many times they'd lost count. The niggling fear might still be there, but it was a minor issue. Something they knew how to handle.

What else?

_They secretly hate you. They laugh about how worthless, joyless, broken you are –_

_Really?_ Virgil rolled their eyes at their own thoughts. _Do I need to open the group chat on my phone where they tell me they love me three times a day?_

This was weak. All of these fears were old, tired – worn deep by repetition, perhaps, but equally easy to dismiss. They weren't what was keeping them pacing up and down the block, their guts coiled tight as a wound spring.

_Come on, Virgil. Honesty hour. What is it you're_ really _running from?_

And they knew. Of course they did. They had always known.

_What if I get attached – what if I stop holding back, and give the three of them the whole of my heart – and one day, sooner or later, it ends?_

_How am I supposed to survive, if I let myself love them, and it doesn't last?_

Virgil's mind fell silent. Their chest clenched, phantom pain echoing through them at even the thought of it. There were no easy answers anymore – no way to guarantee that things would last forever. Things changed, people changed, and sometimes you fell out of love. The pack might decide someday they didn't want them any more, or worse… something could happen to them, and Virgil would be alone again.

It _could_ happen. And if it did, it would break them, deep down in a part that they hadn't even known existed a few years ago. To have truly loved and been loved, and then to lose that feeling… yes, that was something worth being afraid of.

But…

_Is this really protecting me? If I stay out here, if I go home and face my heat alone – would that make it hurt any less if I lost them?_

Of course not. It wouldn't make it any easier, nothing could.

_Newsflash, idiot. They already have my whole heart! So why the fuck am I not spending every minute with them that I can?_

Virgil shook their head. They almost wanted to laugh at themselves. They were so used to being scared, to hanging back, to not deciding. It had become a habit by this point.

But now, when it came down to it? All they were was _tired_. They didn't want to be scared any more. And waiting another month, or six, wouldn't keep them safe from heartbreak.

So why not be with their mates and be happy?

Virgil turned on their heel, and set off at a run towards the Sanders house.

***

Patton must have been downstairs already, because he was faster opening the door this time. Virgil was still out of breath as Patton stepped onto the porch, looking confused.

“Vee, baby? Are you okay?”

“Uh, so… can I come in?”

Patton looked alarmed.

“Of course, honey – are you hurt? If you stay downstairs –”

“No, I –” Virgil could feel their cheeks burning. “Patton. Do you think… would it be okay if I stayed here for Roman's heat?”

There was a moment of perfect silence. Patton's mouth dropped open into an adorable little 'o', and he was still for just long enough for the doubts to start creeping in – _they don't want you_ – when…

“Yes, Virgil, of course, I – oh, I wasn't expecting this, but yes!”

Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil, pulling them in close as he buried his face against Virgil's scent gland. Virgil was hit by a wave of Patton's scent, toasted marshmallow sweetness tinged with traces of Roman's smokiness and Logan's bergamot sharpness.

When Patton pulled back, his eyes were bright with tears even as he was smiling. Something caught in Virgil's chest, like a hiccup.

“You're _absolutely_ sure that Roman and L are okay with this?” they asked quickly. “I can wait out here while you go ask –”

“No, no, I'm sure, we – we talked about it.” Patton's breath caught. “We thought – hoped – you might ask and – yes, of _course_ yes, honey. We all want this, so long as you…”

“I know it's sudden.” Virgil shrugged broadly. “But I – I started walking back to the bus stop, and I realised I didn't have a single reason to actually leave.”

“Oh, love…” Patton cupped his hand to their cheek, and Virgil almost melted into the gentle touch. “Oh, what am I doing? Come in, come in!”

Patton bustled Virgil inside, and they shucked off their coat and shoes. As certain as they were about their decision, they were still thrumming with nervous energy – were they meant to just whip their clothes off immediately and run upstairs? This was their first partnered heat, and they didn't exactly teach etiquette classes on this stuff…

“Roman and Logan knotted about half an hour ago,” Patton said. “They're probably napping now. Roman woke us up at about three this morning so we're all pretty sleepy…”

He yawned, as if proving his point. Virgil hesitated for a second, biting their lip, before they asked:

“Is he different? In heat?”

Patton gave them a long, knowing look.

“In some ways. He's a little dazed, as you'd expect, and more possessive – kind of like how Logan gets, normally. He doesn't so much think before he acts –”

“Roman normally thinks before he acts?” Virgil joked.

“Oh, boy howdy.” Patton chuckled. “Compared to right now he does! He can get carried away with the hormones – we all can, a bit, you know what it's like – but he's still Roman. We're still us. If you ask us to stop, or do things differently, we're always going to listen.”

Virgil gave a quick nod.

“I know. I _know_. I just…”

“There's a lot of cultural bullpucky about what a heat 'should' be?”

Virgil grinned sheepishly at Patton's words.

“Don't worry too much about that,” Patton advised. “There's no _should_ allowed in this house, Mixter! Do what makes you feel comfortable, and if that means you don't lay a finger on any of us, we'll still be delighted to have you here.”

“Hoo, okay.” Virgil stretched out their shoulders and took a deep breath. “I think I'm gonna head upstairs and say hi.”

Patton smirked. “I'll be up in a few minutes, I'm just booking a grocery delivery. Is there anyone you need me to call for you?”

Virgil blushed. “I've got the list in my phone. I'll text 'em later.”

“Okay.” Patton kissed them on the cheek, quick and domestic, and Virgil's heart fluttered just like it always did. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too, Pat.”

Virgil took the stairs two at a time, their mind strangely calm. That was probably a good sign, right? This felt… right.

They pushed open the bedroom door slowly. A tidal wave of scent washed over them, all their mates jumbled together and reeking of sex, stirring something deep inside them that cried out with how right their presence here was.

Logan and Roman were tangled together on the bed, both naked, the covers thrown off. Judging from Logan's position draped over Roman's chest, they'd fallen asleep before Roman's knot had even gone down. Roman stirred faintly at the sound of Virgil's approach, running a hand through his hair. Despite his otherwise total nudity, the pronoun bracelet was still in place, showing its blue tassel.

“Vee…?” Roman asked sleepily. “What're you…?”

He blinked his eyes fully open, focussing on Virgil properly for the first time.

Then he sat up sharply, pushing Logan none-to-gently off of himself.

“Virgil? You're here? What – you – _why_ – _?_ ”

“I'm staying,” Virgil said, softly. “If you'll have me.”

Roman stared at them for a second. Then he scrambled off the bed, scooping Virgil up into a bridal carry and spinning them around.

“Virgil, Virgil, _Virgil_ ,” Roman was repeating, his tone caught somewhere between wonder and jubilation.

Then he lunged suddenly, burying his face against Virgil's collarbone. They tensed for a moment, half-expecting a mating bite – but instead, Roman rubbed his cheek against Virgil's scent gland, marking himself with their fragrance.

“Virgil,” Roman whispered against their chest. He sounded surprisingly small, for someone who was literally holding them aloft.

“It's okay,” Virgil promised. “I'm not going anywhere, not unless you tell me to leave.”

“That seems highly improbable.” Logan was blearily reaching for his glasses on the bedside table. “Your presence here is always welcome, but we have been… feeling your absence, during recent heats.”

“Does that mean you're gonna scent mark me too in a minute?” Virgil joked – only to be surprised when Logan's face flushed a sudden crimson.

“Roman,” Virgil prodded.

“Mmm?”

“C'mon, Princey, put me down a moment. Logan's turn to say hello.”

Roman grumbled, but he reluctantly placed Virgil on the bed, sitting beside him. After a moment's hesitation, Logan pressed his forehead gently against Virgil's neck. He let out a quiet, contented sound as he nuzzled gently back and forth. It wasn't like Logan to be so tactile, or to be so openly vulnerable – the motion was almost childlike – but as Virgil looked down at him, they were filled with warmth. _This_ was what mates meant, getting to see the deepest, most unexpected parts of one another.

If anyone tried to hurt Logan when he was like this, Virgil was going to tear their throat out with their teeth.

… Okay, yep, the hormones were kicking in already.

Virgil looked up to see Patton watching the three of them fondly from the doorway. He'd stripped off his gown, although he was still wearing some cartoonishly heart-print boxers. Roman immediately beckoned for him to join them on the bed, tugging him onto his lap as soon as he was within arm's reach.

Logan looked up at the shift in weight, then blushed a little as they met Virgil's eye.

“I find that heat makes me somewhat, uh. Needy,” he said slowly.

“Yeah, that's kinda the deal,” Virgil joked. “You don't need to apologise, L. Do whatever feels right to you.”

Logan cracked a smile.

“I should probably warn you that Roman is unlikely to allow you to leave his line of sight for the duration…”

Roman spluttered offendedly as Patton hid a giggle against his shoulder.

“That is _perfectly_ _reasonable_ , anything could happen to you out there! It's only natural that I want to stay here with all my ma- uhm.”

Roman came to an obvious, screeching mid-sentence halt. He usually covered for these things better, but heat wasn't anyone's best moment.

“… loves,” he finished weakly, after several seconds.

Virgil chuckled softly.

“It's okay, Princey. You can say 'mates.'”

Three pairs of eyes stared at them.

“I mean, that's what this is, isn't it?” Virgil shrugged. “I'm not… this isn't a trial run. Like I said, I'm staying as long as you'll have me.”

“Okay!” Patton said, his voice somehow even brighter. “Okay, so like… we're doing this?”

“Nothing would make me happier,” Logan said.

Roman was quiet, his eyes as round as quarters.

“Sweetheart?” Patton prompted him.

Roman grabbed a hold of Virgil's hand.

“We're getting _mated_ ,” he breathed. “Ohhh, we're gonna go to the courthouse, and – I'll have to invite my parents, they're gonna love you Virgil, Daniela told them so much about you after she visited last year –”

“Honey, breathe,” Patton prodded.

“We don't have to have a ceremony if you're uncomfortable with it,” Logan murmured against Virgil's ear.

“And we can dress up all fancy – ooh, would you wanna wear a dress? Do _I_ wanna wear a dress? We could wear matching dresses – and you could do your make-up all nice, with the eye-liner and that black lipstick, oh…”

Roman pressed a kiss to the back of Virgil's hand before pulling them in for a proper kiss, his arm around their waist. It quickly turned heated, Roman's tongue pressing past their lips and running across the roof of their mouth, sending a shiver up their spine. They broke apart, but Virgil barely got a chance to breathe before Patton was there, leaning across Roman's lap to kiss Virgil and stroke their cheek tenderly – and then Logan, his hand firm on Virgil's chin as though one of the others might steal them away even as their mouths met.

Virgil was left breathless and starry-eyed, light-headed in the best possible way. Suddenly, they understood Roman's desire for no-one to leave the room – they wanted nothing more than these three men, within arm's reach.

They panted silently, at a loss for words.

“Are you alright?” Logan asked gently.

“I'm… dizzy. Didn't expect it to come on this fast.”

Patton cooed softly.

“Take as long as you need, baby. It'll hit you a bit different with our hormones in the mix.” He smirked. “And you might find that what you enjoy is a bit different too, so let us know if there's anything you want more of, or less of…”

That, Virgil could answer.

“Less clothes,” they gasped.

Six hands were on them in a moment, pulling their shirt over their head and unfastening their belt and their jeans. They stumbled to their feet, pulling their pants and boxers off in one smooth motions before collapsing back into the tangle of hands and mouths and loving touches…

“Can I knot you?” Roman breathed against their ear, and if Virgil hadn't been most of the way hard before they definitely were now.

“Please,” they answered, almost a whine.

Roman made a low growling noise in the back of his throat, turned his head to Logan and snapped: “Lube. _Now_.”

The sudden shift in Roman's demeanour was a shock to the system, and Virgil jerked away from him, only just resisting the reflex to hiss in Logan's defence. They expected Logan to react similarly, or perhaps to sneer in disdain – but instead, he sat bolt upright as though struck with electricity, his eyes going wide and dark for a moment before he scrambled to comply.

“Hey.” Patton's voice was soft at Virgil's side. “You good, honey?”

Roman tipped his head to the side, pouting at the loss of contact. “Why are you over there?”

“I…” Virgil shook their head in confusion. “That was weird, right?”

Patton chuckled, rubbing his hand in comforting circles on Virgil's back.

“Roman's a little bossy during heats, especially with Logan, but it's all consensual. We've done roleplay together before, right?”

They had, but seeing Roman as the dominant one was… a little unsettling. Virgil frowned at him.

“You're not going to growl at me, are you?”

“Of course not!” Roman promised. “Not unless you ask me to, and never in anger, I swear.” He held out a hand to Virgil. “Forgive me for scaring you?”

Virgil rolled their eyes – “I wasn't _scared_.” – but they still allowed Roman to take their hand. Roman moved backwards, pulling them both up the bed, until he was sat against the pillows and Virgil climbed into his lap. Roman buried his fingers into Virgil's hair as they kissed, his touch feather-light as he mussed his hands through Virgil's long bangs. Virgil could feel Logan and Patton's hands on their back and sides as they settled themselves either side of the pair, and when they broke the kiss, Logan nestled in against their neck.

“I have the lubricant,” he said simply. “May I –?”

“Yes,” Virgil answered, not particularly caring what Logan had in mind. A moment later, Logan's fingers were circling their hole, the brush of cool liquid sending a pleasant shiver up their spine. As Logan pressed inside, Virgil's head tipped back in pleasure, and Patton caught them with a hand on their back.

“Careful!” he teased.

Then a moment later, his other hand wrapped around Virgil and Roman's cocks, stroking them both together, and Virgil nearly fell over as their hips snapped upwards automatically into Patton's firm grip. They reached out blindly, grabbing Patton's shoulder for support.

“Pat,” they gasped. “Pat, I…”

It was too much, they needed to touch as well as be touched. Fortunately, Patton seemed to understand, and he carefully moved Virgil's hand to his chest instead.

Patton wasn't often in the mood to have his chest played with – but when he was, Virgil was all too happy to worship it, much as they did every other inch of Patton's body. They cupped their hand gently over Patton's breast, thumb brushing in light circles over the nipple until Patton's breath started to catch.

Roman let out a gentle whining sound.

“My mates are so hot, I'm going to _die_ ,” he said, plaintively. “Logan, get over here, wanna touch you –”

“There's really no need to – ohh, yes, right there –”

The air was full of the slick sounds of sex – Logan's fingers in Virgil, Roman's in Logan, Patton's hand smearing lube and pre-cum over Virgil and Roman's cocks – and Virgil's head spun with the heat and nearness and the scent of pack all around them.

Logan pressed another finger inside them, the stretch barely burning as their body ached to be filled, and after a quick look at Patton to check in, Virgil lowered their mouth to Patton's chest and began kissing and sucking eagerly there while their hand trailed down Patton's hips, over his thigh, and pressed slowly against his cock. Patton's free hand flew to Virgil's hair, pulling them closer to Patton's chest as they licked a slow arc upwards –

Virgil blinked as they found themselves face-to-face with Patton's collarbone, his scent-glands slightly swollen and puffy from heat. It would be so easy to press their mouth there – but no, they shouldn't. Should they? It still felt taboo somehow, even if they were technically allowed, but mating bites were mostly an alpha thing so Patton probably wouldn't want one from Virgil anyway –

“Vee,” Patton whispered. “Please?”

Virgil's breath caught.

Slowly, ready to pull back in a moment if anyone protested, they trailed their tongue over Patton's scent gland, applying the faintest touch of pressure.

Patton let out a faint whimper. Virgil pulled back, immediately.

“Is that okay?” they asked.

“Feels so good,” Patton answered, breathlessly.

“I… um…” Virgil had no idea how it felt, of course. “Can you show me?”

“Of course.” Patton smiled, then lowered his mouth to Virgil's throat, pressing a firm kiss there. Sparks burst behind Virgil's eyes as the hyper-sensitive nerves there lit up.

“Fuck!” they said, loudly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Roman moaned, and when Virgil turned their head they saw Roman and Logan were watching the two of them with twin hungry gazes. “I want to be inside you so bad, Vee.”

“I'm ready,” Virgil said without hesitation. “I want you to knot me.”

And they did. Not because it was possible for this to feel any more like sex than it already did – but simply because all they wanted to do, for the rest of forever, was make love to their mates in every way the four of them could imagine, and then invent some new ones.

Roman groaned in anticipation as the four of them began to shift, trying to accommodate the change in position. Logan eased his fingers out of Virgil, and Patton shifted away –

Virgil whined without meaning to, then immediately regretted it as all eyes turned to them.

“I… keep touching me?” they asked, shyly.

“Of course,” Logan answered, immediately putting an arm around their waist.

“We're here,” Patton added, nuzzling his head against their shoulder. “We've got you. Always.”

“Always,” Roman repeated reverently, cupping Virgil's face in his hands.

Virgil had never trusted in eternities. But holy fuck – this one, they believed with their whole heart.

“I love you,” they sighed. And those words echoed back to them on all sides, as they lifted their hips and began to sink onto Roman's cock.

Their bodies fit together smoothly, Virgil open and ready for it as they pressed down until their hips were flush with Roman's, his cock filling them in just the way they ached for. Contentment washed over them, feeling perfectly safe sandwiched between Roman and Patton, each with a hand on one of their hips.

Logan shifted around their side slightly, murmuring: “How do you want me?”

“Here?” Roman patted the pillows beside him, and after a moment Virgil nodded their agreement. As Logan arranged himself next to Roman, legs spread open and one of them hooked around Virgil's, Virgil shot out a hand towards him. Their fingers locked with Logan's, holding on tight.

“Don't let go?”

“I wouldn't dream of it.”

Roman resumed stroking between Logan's folds, and Virgil reached back blindly, searching for Patton's cock again –

“Here, honey.” Patton's hand gently moved Virgil's into position, and he pressed a kiss to their shoulder-blade, his body held close against their back. It made for a slightly awkward angle for a hand job, but Virgil was all too happy to have more contact – even more so when Patton wrapped his other arm around their waist to begin touching their cock again, light and teasing touches that made them roll their hips eagerly.

Virgil started to move slowly, Roman letting out a moan of pleasure in counterpoint to their own. After a minute, the four of them had found their rhythm again, achingly slow as they rolled and pressed and slid their bodies together. Pleasure was building in Virgil's gut, hot as tar and sweet as syrup, as Patton's hand wrapped more firmly around his length.

For a moment, their eyes locked with Logan's. The omega was writhing, grinding his hips against Roman's hand, but his eyes were locked on Virgil, drinking in the sight of their body and their pleasure. Logan's expression was one of unconcealed lust, his pupils blown wide and sweat beading on his forehead – not too different to how Virgil must look. As they watched, Logan reached out a hand, joining Patton in stroking their cock.

Virgil whimpered.

“I'm so close, please –”

There was half a moment of hesitation.

“Do you want us to slow down?” Logan asked. “You said you wanted to be knotted, and Roman isn't yet –”

Virgil let out a snort. “In my heats? Not a problem. Keep going, please, just a little more, I need – _bite me_.”

Their eyes snapped to Roman's, and they arched their neck back. Roman didn't hesitate, leaning forwards and biting down hard on Virgil's scent-glands.

Fire erupted in Virgil's veins, shooting down their spine and tearing its way out of them. They came with a shout, every muscle in their body trembling with the force of it, even as Roman continued to fuck them and Patton and Logan kept stroking their cock, their hands suddenly slippery with come. Roman slowly eased off on the bite, his tongue teasing over the fresh mark and sending fresh shudders through Virgil.

Virgil was transcendent, their mind whited out from pleasure, every nerve lit up like lightning – but still they begged the others to keep going. They were still hard, still buzzing with pleasure, still wanted their mates inside them and around them and as close as their bodies could manage –

There was a soft cry from beside them, and Logan's hand gripped theirs tight. They opened their eyes in time to see the slick squirting out around Roman's fingers as Logan fell over the edge after them. Behind them, their hand was now squeezing Patton's thigh, but they could feel him furiously jerking himself off, and in front of them Roman –

Roman shifted his weight forwards, clutching his arm tight around Virgil as he began to piston his hips into them at a much faster pace. Virgil buried their head against his neck, nuzzling at his scent-mark, mumbling something like “please, please Ro, please –”

With one final shout, Roman buried himself deep inside them, his cock twitching inside Virgil as he started to come. They held each other close for a long, silent moment, all four of them slowly coming back to themselves as their shared peak of pleasure calmed to a gentle simmer.

Virgil slowly became aware of their body again, finally feeling the thick swell of Roman's knot that had slipped inside them so effortlessly. They nestled their face closer against Roman's scent-gland, pressing a slow, open-mouthed kiss against it.

Roman let out a soft groan: “Please…”

“Mhmm?” Virgil asked.

“Please bite me,” Roman clarified.

“Oh.” Virgil looked up, blinking. “I wasn't sure –”

“I want it,” Roman said simply. “I want the whole world to know I'm yours.”

A shiver ran down Virgil's spine, and they pressed another kiss to the sensitive spot, this time sucking down hard. Roman whined and bucked his hips, which made Virgil moan in turn as Roman's knot ground against their still-sensitive prostate.

Patton made a soft, breathy noise of excitement beside them, and Virgil smirked as they turned their attention towards him.

“You doing okay there?” Patton asked, gesturing towards Virgil's cock. They were still three-quarters hard, and showing no signs of softening further.

They grinned.

“My refractory period in heat is uh… not really a thing? I can just kind of… keep going.”

There was a sharp intake of breath from Roman, and Patton's eyes grew wide.

“So if I sucked you off right now…?”

Virgil let out a small groan at the thought.

“I would. _Really_ like that.” They hesitated. “Although I kinda feel like I already owe you an orgasm…”

“Well, what are we –” Patton broke off suddenly as he looked across in Logan's direction, his expression turning gentle and fond. When Virgil turned their head, they immediately understood why. Logan had slipped down the bed until he was fully reclined, nestled into the heap of pillows behind him. When the rest of them fell silent, he blinked his eyes open to regard them sleepily.

“I require rest,” he explained, his voice a little slurred. “You may continue without me.”

Patton's mouth quirked into a smile.

“Do you want your ear plugs, baby?”

Logan's head twitched in a vague approximation of a nod. Patton crawled around the bed to fish in the beside drawer. Logan barely reacted to his presence as Patton placed the ear plugs carefully in Logan's ears, then removed his glasses and folded them to the side.

“Is he okay sleeping right by us?” Virgil asked doubtfully.

“He wouldn't want to be anywhere else.” Roman smiled at them. “Now you have mates, you'll have to get used to it.”

Virgil blinked. Oh. They had mates now.

They had _mates_ now.

Patton returned, his soft expression gone and replaced once more with a wicked smirk.

“Where were we?”

“I was asking if you wanted me to finger you before, during, or after you blow me,” Virgil replied.

Roman let out a groan and began muttering something in breathless Spanish. Virgil didn't understand the words, but from the tone, it was either some truly filthy dirty talk or a prayer of thanks to whatever forces in the universe had brought the four of them together.

And honestly?

That sounded about right.


End file.
